


"What's everybody doing?"

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of teenaged Anders from the fic ombre de la rue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What's everybody doing?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ombre de la rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519062) by [SunshineBlueEyesTanlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines/pseuds/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/The%20Almighty%20Johnsons/20150323_003320_zpssywbxlcm.jpg.html)


End file.
